Änderungen an meinen Diensten durch die PDL
Muss ich vor Änderungen an meinen Diensten im Dienstplan durch die PDL gefragt werden? gewünschte Antwort: =normalerweise - ja, natürlich= die Frage nochmal ausführlich: Muss ich vor Änderungen an meinen Diensten im Dienstplan durch die PDL gefragt werden? Hallo, nicht die Mehrheit entscheidet über richtig oder falsch bei Arbeitsrechts-Fragen. Leider ist das in der BRD so. Das ist die Folge davon, dass hier nicht jeder allein entscheidet. Auch nicht die Chefs. Bei ungefähr 150 Nein in einem Blog wurden etwa 4 oder 5 J a ''gesehen. Was ist also richtig? Ja oder Nein? Könnten wir nochmal bei Null anfangen und darüber nachdenken? Ihr habt doch alle Rechtskunde gehabt. Das Wort Direktionsrecht des Arbeitgebers sagt was aus? :Ja, die '''einseitige Bestimmung von Arbeitsabläufen durch den Chef. '''Nichts von zweiseitig, verhandeln oder so. Einverstanden? Der Dienstplan muss eigentlich die Bestimmungen der Arbeitsverträge der verschiedenen MitarbeiterInnen berücksichtigen. Das wird bei Nachtwachen oder Teilzeit-Kräften schnell einsichtig. Gilt aber auch für alle anderen. Es könnte sein, dass in dem Haus kein Tarifvertrag gültig ist und deshalb unterschiedliche Vereinbarungen in den Arbeitsverträgen über die Arbeitszeiten enthalten sind. Die muss der Dienstplan also berücksichtigen. Einverstanden? Hat jemand in seinem Arbeitsvertrag stehen, dass jeden Monat über den Dienstplan des Folgemonats mit ihr/ihm persönlich zu verhandeln ist? Eher nicht. Also tritt hier das Direktionsrecht auf die Bühne. Einverstanden? Gibt es ein die Gültigkeit aufhebendes Widerspruchsrecht der einzelnen Mitarbeitenden gegen einen Dienstplan (DP) ? Habe ich noch nie gehört. Ihr? Selbst da, wo es einen aktiven Betriebsrat (nach dem BVGesetz) gibt, kann der einen gültigen DP nicht aufheben. Er kann ihm widersprechen und darüber verhandeln, notfalls vor einem Arbeitsgericht dagegen klagen. Aber aufheben ? Nein. Einverstanden? Also weiter: Marion S, eine von den vier skeptischen Kolleginnen schrieb hier: ''"Doch darf er 4 Tage vor Antritt des Dienstes auch ohne Rücksprache geändert werden. Man (gemeint ist die PDL oder WBL) sollte aber einfach mal Mitarbeiter einbeziehen." Das mit den 4 Tagen bezieht sich wahrscheinlich auf die laufende Rechtsprechung der Arbeitsgerichts-Instanzen zu so genannten kapazitätsorientierten Arbeitszeiten , bzw. den - Arbeitsverträgen. Da geht es um Springer in Fabriken oder um Kassiererinnen im Supermarkt. Dort darf nicht einfach von Tag zu Tag der Dienst anders eingeteilt werden. Der AG muss 4 Tage vorher den Bedarf ankündigen. (Aber auch dort gelten sonst die grundlegende Rechte aus dem Arbeitsvertrag. ) Wir sollten uns Vereinbarungen zur Anordnung von Überstunden (Mehrarbeit) und deren Ausgleich/Vergütung anschauen, wenn wir mehr erfahren wollen, welche Rechte ein Arbeitgeber evtl. noch hat. Dort wo der TVÖD gilt (also wahrscheinlich bei den wenigstens hier im Blog), ist es dann so, dass bei Abweichungen (die möglich sind) vom Dienstplan für die neuen Zeiten Überstundenzuschläge fällig werden. Das sagt aber noch nichts über die Zulässigkeit der Änderung im Einzelfall. Seid ihr mit meiner Ansicht einverstanden? Die Zulässigkeit der Änderung im Einzelfall steht und fällt also mit der Begründung für sie. Wenn es keine Begründung gäbe, wäre es reine Willkür. Das widerspricht dem Vorgehen mit dem Dienstplan vollständig. Also sollte es bei DP-Änderungen immer eine Begründung geben. Solange es keine Betreuer für PFK oder PK gibt — diese also noch selbst für sich entscheiden können — sollten ihnen die Begründungen mitgeteilt werden. Wenn es einen verständlichen Grund gibt. ( ? ) und zwar: Möglichst frühzeitig. Es bedarf allerdings keiner Genehmigung der Änderung durch die Mitarbeitenden ‼️ (hier liegt der Unterschied zur Auffassung der meisten hier in dem Pflege-Blog.) Ein wirklicher Notfall im Sinne von "plötzlich auftretendem Mehrbedarf an Personal" zum Bspl. durch eine Krankheitswelle bei den Pat. wäre so ein Notfall. Oder so ein Ereignis wie am letzten WE in Frankfurt/M. Einzelne Krankheitstage einzelner Mitarbeitenden eher nicht. Die Personaldecke eines Pflegeheims müsste die auffangen können. Das ist ganz normale Personalwirtschaft. Wer sich die DP der letzten Monate eines Heims anschaut, weiß, wie hoch da die Krankheitsquote bei den Mitarbeitenden im Durchschnitt war. Dieser Durchschnitt sollte durch Einstellungen/Aushilfen aufgefangen werden können. Und nicht durch Überstunden. Der Haken hier ist das Wörtchen "sollte". Hier werde ich bei einzelnen PDL oder HL allerdings Widerspruch hören. Oder habt ihr alle planvoll handelnde Leitungen? Sie glauben, dass sie jeden Monat aufs Neue den Personalnotstand erfinden könne weil sie zu wenig Personal bezogen auf den Pflegebedarf in dem Heim beschäftigen und auch weiter so wenig beschäftigen wollen. Das geht dann bis zu der Erpressung beim Weihnachtsessen, ob wir nicht unsere Überstunden, die eh nie mehr abgefeiert werden, für den guten Zweck "stiften" wollen. Zusammenfassung die meisten einfachen Neins auf die Frage hier in der Debatte sind rechtlich nicht begründet. Rechtlich maßgebend sind die Arbeitsverträge und die Gesetze oder Urteile der höheren Arbeitsgerichtsinstanzen. > NICHT unsere Wünsche sind entscheidend. Und leider gibt es in vielen Heimen keinen Betriebsrat, der bei Überstunden nicht nur Nein sagen kann, sondern das nötigenfalls vor dem Arbeitsgericht mit einer Klage durchsetzen kann. Allerdings hebt das zunächst keinen bekanntgemachten Dienstplan auf. Und der kann in begründeten Ausnahmefällen geändert werden. Die Änderung und die Gründe muss so früh wie -bei den Umständen- möglich der/dem betroffenen MitarbeiterIn mitgeteilt'' werden. Also: Muss ich vor Änderungen an meinen Diensten im Dienstplan durch die PDL gefragt werden? '''Ich muss vorher informiert werden. Mein Widerspruch hebt die Änderung aber nicht automatisch auf! Das mit dem Widerspruchsrecht des Betriebsrats ist anders als beim Einzelnen. Der Arbeitgeber muß für eine Personalreserve sorgen, damit einzelne Krankheitstage von Mitarbeitenden ohne Belastung von Einzelnen durch häufige Zeitenwechsel aufgefangen werden können. Achtung: :;Wer bei einer (schlecht begründeten) DP-Änderung einfach nur nein sagt, der muss um seinen Arbeitsplatz fürchten (mdl. + dann schriftl. Abmahnung, schließlich Kündigung). So ist es leider mit dem Direktionsrecht. Sorry. Also bitte nochmal auf Null mit dem empörten N e i n , wenn ihr diesen Gründen zustimmt. Kategorie:Arbeitsrecht Kategorie:Organisation der Pflege Kategorie:Typische Konflikte